


5:41 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It WAS a nice stroll,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned.





	5:41 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''It WAS a nice stroll,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he frowned by several hungry creatures surrounding him.

THE END


End file.
